


Holy Mission

by PepsiColaQueen



Category: Monkey Magic (1998), Monkey Magic (Anime), Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, I AM SO FUCKED UP, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, i need church, please dont read this, what the fuck did i write?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiColaQueen/pseuds/PepsiColaQueen
Summary: Despite her best efforts, Kongo has failed to retrieve the power rod from its place and has lost majority of her energy.With no more strength left, her very life is in the hands of the Celestial Gods that were trying to get rid of her since day one.Even with no power left, Kongo has become an inmortal from consuming 100 golden pearls of life...killing her wasn't an option....but even the Gods were impressed that one mere monkey could challenge the Celestial fleet by herself. Clearly shes a capable fighter......It would be wasteful to not have someone with her skills and strength on the team...If only she could be converted to join the good side...Perhaps a bit of persuasion from The hero himself, Lord Refang?......and a little bit of help from BDSM
Relationships: Kongo/Lord Refang, Son Goku (Monkey Magic)/Jirou Shinkun, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Yang Jian | Erlang Shen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The proposition

_"Why isn't it moving? I'm giving it all my all?!"_

_Kongo screams mentally while she desperately hugs the giant power rod and using all her strength to pull it out from its place._

_She roars as each of her vein protrudes from her skin, she used every muscle in her body to pull the damn pole from the ground..._

_...but it wasn't budging._

_"Please...I don't have...much time..."_

_Was the last thing that came to her mind before everything went blurry._

_The painful mixture between using all her brute force and the scorching burn from the heated rod was too much for her to bare._

_Then her body gave out and landed on the floor with a thud._

Fujin, Lord Refang, and Lao Tzu watched everything that was happening before their eyes. They saw the pathetic ape attempting to lift the heavy ton rod that was bolted to the ground. 

They smiled in relief as that same monkey, who not too long ago was fighting the Generals and combating Refang, was now on the ground...barely breathing and barely conscious. 

"Well that's the end of that Monkey!" Fujin laughs with his arms crossed behind his back, "See? She wasn't so invencible after all!" 

Lord Refang rolled his eyes, the bloated fool forgot that this whole fiasco happened because HE wanted to invite the ape over to the Jade Palace and treated her like an honored guest. 

"Kongo may be down for now, but what will we do with her? It's not like we can kill her" Lao Tzu added.

True, they couldn't kill her so easily...she indigested 100 pearls of life made from the smartest alchemist in the heavens. Her life span multiplied to a MILLION years.

Lord Fujins face changed quickly in realization that they couldn't get rid of her if she couldn't be killed. 

What could they do? Obviously they can't send her back to Earth or she'll tear down the human population...and there were no prisons in heavens where she could be kept there. Besides, no guards were strong or even capable enough to patrol the area...

...even if one of them was physically able to do so, after already encountering Kongo while voyaging with General Dopuck to destroy Flower Fruit mountain, no guard would WILLINGLY go and risk their life just to be even near her...they were scared enough as it is.

Lao Tzu and Fujin tried to come up with a solution before Kongo regained conscious again. Then Lao noticed that Refang stayed silent with his arms crossed, looking thoughtfully at the passed out primate who was ever so softly heaving her chest up in down...a sign that she was still alive but just barely.

"...Refang?" Lao Tzu asks in a low voice. Being the most educated and wise of the group, he could easily read faces and the minds behind it. Refang looked like he had an idea brewing in his mind.

A long moment of silence passed in the room before Refang finally opened his mouth.

"You know...it would be a real shame if we got rid of her"

In unison Fujin and Lao Tzu's jaw dropped. They never expected a sentence like that to come out of Refangs mouth...ESPECIALLY when talking about Kongo.

Who NOT TOO LONG AGO nearly killed fujin, Dopuck, and Refang himself!

"What do you mean Refang?! Are you seriously suggesting we keep her?!" Fujin exclaimed while pointing to her body collapsed on the ground through the screen.

He instantly regretted asking that as Refang give him an intense look, "YOU suggested that she works here as a stable supervisor and then planned to attack!!" he spat at the shivering pathetic man. Even Lao Tzu got goosebumps from hearing Refang's yell.

"...YOU! decided to give a monkey with special powers a low position and mock her for it!" He added in now with a vein appearing on his temple.

"...your...point?" Fujin squeaked, wanting his scolding to be over.

Refang looked back at the screen, "You saw her battle Nata and Dopuck along with the guards...she's no mere monkey..." His voice shifted from anger to...almost admiration.

"She may look dead now but Kongo's a strong warrior...someone with skills like her could be a valuable addition to our fleet"

Fujin eyes nearly popped from his skull. Never would he imagine Refang considering making Kongo apart of the generals...

Lao Tzu on the other hand gave it a bit of thought before responding, "Hmm yes, she is capable of battling the generals...she would have no trouble defeating demons such as Dearth Void" Lao Tzu placed a thumb on his chin to think about the idea more. Then he remembered, "But what if shes already working for Dearth Void?" 

The old man brought up a good point. Knowing Dearth Void there was a high possibility that he (or a lackey) got to her first and corrupted her mind before coming here.

"Maybe that's why she's so destructive? How are we going to get her to join our side" He added.

In that moment, a wicked smile appeared on Refang's lips. So disturbing Lao Tzu briefly thought that Void was taking over Refang's mind.

"Oh I have a few ideas already..." A low chuckle could almost be heard in his voice. He stares back at the screen, "I'll just train her mind until shes fully converted to work for us"

"You? Refang you're going to take Kongo in?" Lao Tzu questions while pulling on his long white beard. 

At first he was going to bring up the fact that once Kongo wakes up, she'll immediately start fighting again...that is until he remembered something...something he notice while watching the two of them battle...

The only person who could fight hand to hand with Kongo and be the winner...was Refang. 

"I sure hope you know what you're doing" Lao Tzu sighs. Refang nods and begins making his way down the stairs.

She was too tired to even THINK about moving a muscle. 

Too wiped out to run away to safety.

All she could do was breathe in a slow rhythmic pattern, and even that was tiresome. 

"Home...must get...home" she spoke softly as she struggled to open her eyes. 

_Suddenly footsteps could be heard getting closer and louder._

_Using what force she had left, Kongo moved her head to one side in the direction of the sounds of boots clanking against the floor._

_She could barely see clearly as everything was in a blur. But at soon as she saw a mix of golden yellow and teal blue she knew it was Refang._

_The hero of the heaven stopped in front of Kongo, looked down, and smirked._

_"Getting tired? Thinking about taking a nap?" He asked in a sarcastic tone._

_"Fuck you, dickhead!" Was what Kongo WANTED to say but the only noises that came out of her mouth were soft painful moans._

_Refang noticed her inability to speak coherently and chuckled._

_"Well then, I hope you get a good sleep..."_

_Without warning Refang lifted one of his legs and pressed it against Kongo's head on the side._

_Essentially stepping on her._

_She felt his cold dirty boot squishing her cheek._

_With perfect balance Refang lowered himself closer to Kongo's face_

_"...Because once you wake up, I'm going to start breaking you down...and I will enjoy every last second of it!"_

_Refang grinned at he watches her azure blue eyes shut before him._

...............................................................................................................

Finally, Kongo was able to open her eyes again and regain conscious again. "What happened?" Kongo asked herself.

In that moment memories flooded back. The power hearth, the rod, Refang.

"THE POWER ROD!" She exclaimed, "I have to get it-" She says as she tries to get up and leave...except she can't

As soon as she sat up and tried to move her arm, it was suddenly pulled back by something around her wrist.

"What the?" She tries once again and realizes by the second attempt that she was chained down by her wrists with only her legs free.

"What's going on?!" She freaks out and tries to break free. She yanks and pulls with all her might but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't budge. 

"COME....ON!" she growls as she pulls so hard it felt like she was about to break her bones and rip her veins.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...those chains are indestructible even for Gods" A husky voice spoke neaby.

Kongo stops and looks around her surroundings in the dark, "Who's that? Who are you?!" Her mind racing trying to distinguish the owner of that voice.

It sounded familiar but at the moment she couldn't think properly.

"Don't worry Kongo...you'll soon get to know me better from now on" The voice spoke again before a figure came into the room.

"Refang..." Kongo said as she saw his recognizable face. Only this time he was out of his normal armor and wore a large silky red robe with golden dragon drawings sewn into it.

"You better fucking let me out or I swear, I'll rip your face out with my teeth!" Kongo threatened with a hiss. 

The threat unfazed Refang...instead he smiled and walked closer, "Oh that attitude is definitely something that needs to be fixed...along with your other flaws" 

Kongo's eyes followed her enemy with each step he took, "Fix? What are you talking about?!" she glares at him with her fiery blue eyes filled with anger.

Refang chuckled and looked up and down at Kongo for a bit, taking in every second of her vulnerability in his presence. "Well you see Kongo, you've basically violated every law in the celestial heavens since you came down here...and such behavior is punishable by death HOWEVER not only can we cannot kill you...we can't let you go..."

Kongo raised a ginger eyebrow, "Excuse me? What now?" 

"You're too dangerous to be left on Earth...but you're also too valuable to be thrown away" He sat down on the edge of the bed, inches away from her feet that could kick him if he came closer...and he cautioned himself it. "If you could only use that strength to fight among us for the greater good!"

A hysteric laugh bellowed from Kongo, "You think I'll ever join your side?! Even after giving me that shitty job and your attempt at killing me?!" She yells loudly.

"I...DON'T...THINK...SO!" she finishes with a growl and a glare that could cut deep into a mans eyes.

"OH I know you won't join us so easily...That's why I plan on breaking you until your mind body and soul is devoted to serving the Guardian...and me" He purrs and stands up.

Kongo looks with confusion, "Break me? What do you mean?"

In that moment, Refang began to untie the sash around his waist, "You see, the Guardian has given me permission to train you under my command...by whatever means necessary"

"...Refang...what are you-" She sees the God disrobing in front of her eyes.

"...and I have the perfect method that'll convert your ways of thinking and actions in order to fight with us and against the demons" Refang licks his lips and finally lets his robe drop to the floor.

Beneath his robe, Refang wore a black leather harness on his chest and an open crotch leather boxer that exposed his...

long...

hard...

thick...

Rod

Kongo's eyes opened in shock and horror, "What the fu-"

Before Kongo could finished, Refang turned on the lights, making the dim room bright. 

It took a while for Kongo to adjust to the bright light but once she did...she regretted it.

She was in a red room with paddles, whips, and other undistinguishable objects that were placed on the wall. A love swing, a few benches, and a large wooden rack in the shape on an X.

Refang enjoyed her look of horror as she looked around the room. 

"I'll break your spirit until you willingly become MY SLAVE!" He yells at the frightened monkey who started to hyperventilate. 

"...I am going to screw, drill, pound you until you obey my EVERY COMMAND!!!" 

Kongo watches in fear as Refang approaches Kongo, crawls on the bed and leans down on her face.

She saw a sadistic vile smile on his face as he whispers camly,

"Won't that be fun?" 


	2. The Deflowering Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever gave me a kudo on the first chapter today, You're much appreciated

Had it not been for the shackles constraining her wrists, she would've run out the room and quickly find any ship to sail home to...but she couldn't.

"Let me go you piece of reeking shit!" She growls and drools from her mouth, showing aggression towards her captor. 

Refang smiled and leans on the bed, "Oh, I know it'll take a lot of work to get you straight...but it'll be well worth it in the end!" He says triumphally and starts pulling down her pants.

The monkey felt her captor remove an article of clothing and turns color, from red to paper white.

"No! Stop!" She begs. Her legs kick at every angle possible but Refang was stronger than her. One hand holds one leg and the other pulls off her pants with ease and toses the article on the floor.

"You seem pretty excited to start your lesson, Eh Kongo?" He mocked and then grabs ahold of her light blue underwear.

"Get your disgusting hands off me you creep!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Tears start to form in her eyes as she realizes that no one was here to save her. And she couldn't save herself this time.

Fear splashed over her like a strong wave that suddenly emerged from the ocean. 

"...please...don't...don't do this!" she whimpers softly and looks at Refang with pleading eyes.

All she could see in his brown eyes was lust...pure malicious lust. It was too late to try and reconcile with him.

Refang pulls down her blue laced underwear, inch by inch slowly, enjoying every second of the fabric leaving her most intimate body part.

The sight, combined with her whimpering and begging to be let free, was addicting to him.

"Now let's see what delightful treasures you have hidden from me!" He exclaims and then rips off her delicate fabric. 

"NO!" Kongo yells and crosses her legs, not letting her enemy get one look at her crotch. As if that was enough for Refang to stop in his tracks.

He looks at Kongo, chuckles, and without looking away from Kongom he grabbed each of her knees and slowly spreads them. 

Kongo used all her leg muscles to keep them close but it hardly took any effort for Refang to keep her legs apart and expose the part between them.

"ah...no...don't look at it!" Kongo begs with pleading glossy eyes. This only made Refang desire her more.

Refang parted Kongo's labia with his hands, prying her cunt open until all of it was exposed in his view.

The God of justice smiled as he looked at her pussy, "My Kongo, you have a lovely healthy pink pussy and-" He cut off when he notices something else too.

Her hymen was still in tact with a small opening. 

_"Kongo's a virgin?"_ Refang thought as he looked at the fresh and unexplored pussy before him.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT IT!!" Kongo yelled at him. Her cheeks glowing bright red from embarrassment and shock.

Refang tsked, "What a suprise Kongo, I thought all female Rhesus macaque were promiscues..." He teased making Kongo furious. 

"...I can't train you if you haven't been penetrated before..." Refang lowers himself until he was face to face with her cunt "...but then this means that I'll be your first"

The bashful monkey's eyes twitched, "So God help me Refang, Once I get out I'm going to-"

"To what Kongo? I already said you're never leaving till your attitude changes and besides-" Refang interrupted before looking intensely at her clit. It was a little light pink pearl that was hidden under the clitoral hood.

"I think you'll enjoy _this_...call it my humble gift to you" he finishes his promise and then sticks out his large wet tongue for Kongo to see before it slithers down to the bottom of her labia then up, licking her lips gently and slowly.

Because he started at a gentle pace, the feeling of his tongue moving outside her labia was faint...but it was still there.

Kongo felt his large tongue gently caress her lips in a slow circular fashion. Her eyes twitched when he started to kiss and lightly suck on them too. 

"uh...no" She softly shook her head, "Don't do this to me!" 

Refang only looked up to meet Kongo's gaze and continued with his movements. 

When her azure eyes met with his dark caramel color she blushed even harder and looks away.

_"How cute you look"_ Refang pondered, wishing he could get a painting of this exact moment of Kongo's shame and pleasure.

After a while, Refang used his two fingers to spread apart her now puffy labias. 

By now her clit enlarged as was exposed in Refangs plain view. "There you are..." He chuckled lowly and then proceeds to stick out his tongue again let it drop to his chin. 

This time he applied more pressure on the clit, and focused most of his attention there.

"Ahh!~" Kongo gaps and for the first time it was in pleasure. She quickly closed her mouth hoping that Refang didn't hear her.

That seemed to get a reaction from his captured prize.

Kongo attempts to wiggle and squirm herself free. She tried moving her hips away from him but he had his hands pinning her legs on the bed, stopping her from moving any further.

He looked up again and sees that Kongo is biting her lips, her face scrunched up, and her cheeks a cute shade of redish pink.

Little whimpers could barely be heard but he was sure that it came from her.

In his time of being an inmortal God, forever stuck in his prime, he occasionally enjoyed Earthly pleasures from time to time.

Mainly women and sex.

Too bad he mostly did it out of boredom. The mortal women he slept with were average looking at BEST.

With every century the women get uglier and uglier. Still he tried to enjoy sex in his time on Earth.

After many years, he gained experience and knowledge on how to please women. He knew what most loved, what makes many of them tick, what makes them go crazy and off the edge.

Eventually, he decided to 'expand his knowledge' and try something new...something different.

When he first heard of BDSM he was at first appalled.

Who in their right minds would use torture devices as a mean of pleasure?

Then he got curious, and decided to try it out for a bit by joining a BDSM club...

He never knew such techniques could bring one both pain and pleasure at the same time.

After that he just couldn't return to regular vanilla sex.

He went from being horrified to loving the idea of whipping ones partner, spanking, slapping, and torturing them .

He just needed to find one partner to do it with. 

One special person to tame and whip to their commands.

"OH FUCK!: Kongo gasps and releases into Refangs mouth.

He didn't move till he was certain that she rode all of her orgasm out.

"Mhh Konog...you taste so sweet" He finally spoke and licks his lips to collect her cum. Oddly enough, her pussy tasted like sweet peaches.

A long silence passed till Kongo spoke up,

"....fuck you" she says as she laid there quietly in shame. 

Refang however was very pleased. He looks down at her cunt and sees a wet mess. Her pussy was deliciously pink and dripping wet from her first orgasm.

"Well, you look like your ready!" He purred.

Kongo opens her eyes and looks up, "R-ready for what dipshit?!" 

She quickly got her answer when she saw Refang taking his two fingers, curving them upwards, and pointing them at Kongo's opening.

Her eyes sunken and her pupils shrunk to the size of a pea. "Don't...you...dare!" she hissed.

"You should've known by know your commands have no power over me!" He spoke in a stern voice, switching from playful to serious.

His two fingertips were the first to enter her wet cave, then an inch more, then another inch more. When his fingers couldn't make it pass her hymen anymore, due to her tightness, he started making a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"uh..stop..no!" She uselessly begs to Refang for the millionth time. Kongo felt a slight discomfort when his fingers started to spread and close. 

Further and deeper inside her.

"Oh wow you're tight!" Refang joyfully said, "It'll be difficult to insert my cock inside you!". He closed his fingers and curved them upwards and started fingering her insides.

Kongo threw her head back and clenches her teeth. "Screw you Refang!" She said as he gritted through her teeth.

"Neh Kongo? I bet I can make you squirt" He said as he started to sped up the pace just by a bit.

One eye opened and looked at Refang, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" She questions, her voice slightly shaking from the foreign feeling inside her.

Refang didn't respond, he just smiled and with one hand he applied pressure to the top of her crotch.

"E-EHHH!" The monkey gasps as the discomfort faded away and replaced with pleasure quickly building up inside. 

His fingers continued thrusting, eventually he went faster and deeper and immediately went for her G spot. 

"AHHH STOOP!" Her voice got louder as he kept hitting her G spot over and over again. Her body once again starts shaking.

"No I won't! I won't stop until you willingly give yourself to me!" He yelled back and started going at full speed, "I won't stop till you agree to be my slave and obey every command!" 

The hand that was pushing down on her crotch started to rub her clit with his thumb, stimulating her more than ever.

Kongo could feel her climax getting closer and she was doing all she could to hold back. It was the only thing she could do.

She prayed that she could wake up, that this would all be over, that she will be home back at Flower Fruit mountain with her friends and family.

Safe and sound.

"AHHH!" Kongo cries into the air as something hosed from inside her. A clear watery substance splashed onto Refangs face from her urethra.

"So you ARE a squirter? Lovely...just lovely" He coos before thrusting his fingers inside a few more times.

He could feel her inside throb after her little 'explosion'. It would feel wonderful to have the same sensation around his thick meaty cock.

"ha...ha...ha" soft pants escaped Kongo's lips. She was out of breath and energy. 

Her whole body was spent and couldn't move even an inch. Suddenly she felt drowsy and needed to sleep, even for a few minutes.

The bed that she was laying on was hard and provided no cushion but she'll take it anyway. 

"Hey?! Falling asleep?! WAKE UP!" Refang slaps Kongo hard on the face.

The sudden stinging and burning pain violently woke Kongo up and once again was brought back to reality.

"Were not done yet Ape!" Refang scolds Kongo and grabs her by the neck, squeezing it tightly around his grasp. 

"That was just the beginning, I was only nice to you because you WERE a virgin!" He pointed down between Kongo's legs. It was difficult to see but Kongo noticed a small puddle of blood in front of her cunt. 

He had broken her hymen and taken her virginity just like that.

"...And now that we've taken care of that 'issue' " He raised one eyebrow, "...It's time for some real fun!" He smiles and throws Kongo back on the bed.

"OW! Be careful!" Kongo whines as her head slammed hard on his bed.

Another slap hits her face this time on her other cheek, "Silence ape! You have no power!" Refang spat on her face and quickly ties something around Kongo's mouth, inhibiting her ability to speak properly.

"Now your lessons begin here ape!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks I know
> 
> I had alot of interest back in chp 1 unfortunately I had so much shit to do this week and it took away most of my little free time.


	3. You're nothing but a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the guest who leaves kudos and comments, you are much appreciated!

"Do you know why you are here Kongo? Why am I doing this to you?" Refang asked as he was looking through a giant treasure chest, rummaging through some items.

As much as Kongo wanted to tell Refang to screw off she just couldn't. The pink gag that was in her mouth prevented her speaking and it was causing her to drool now that her mouth as wide open.

She was standing up in the middle of his room, her arms suspended and tied to the ceiling and her legs were kept far apart by a leg spreader. 

All she could do was watch Refang's back as he was still looking in the chest.

"...You are here...because your actions have brought you here" He responded his own question to Kongo without looking back.

"You've been destructive to those poor innocent humans down on Earth, you've destroyed their lands and even went as far as murdering some of them...I can't have my pet behaving like this"

He finished as he grabbed a couple of things before walking towards the wall that had a couple of floggers, paddles, and whips.

A large vein appeared on the monkeys forehead.

_"INNOCENT HUMANS?! THOSE JACKASSES WERE ASKING FOR IT WHEN THEY BUILD THE FUCKING DAM NEAR OUR RIVER AND ATTACKED MY PEOPLE FIRST!!!"_

Was what she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. 

After a couple minutes of choosing between the paddle and the flogger, Refang decided it was best to go with the flogger.

He picked a giant red one and came back to Kongo, who was furious from his statement about 'her actions'

He smiled and approached closer to Kongo, "But don't worry...I'll beat you until you finally decide to behave right" 

Refang was so close to Kongo's face, staring back at her blue raging eyes.

If she didn't have the stupid gag, she could've easily bitten and torn off his skinny nose with no problem. 

Her pissed off face quickly changed to a twisted and painful expression when she felt something chomp on her pink nipples.

"MMPF!" her short scream muffled through the gag when she felt her nipples being pinched by something cold and hard.

"Do you like it? It suits you" Refang taunted while staring at her tiered rose gold nipple clamps. The color complimented her redish brown fur. 

He picked up the chain, causing her nipples to be tugged, making Kongo yelp once more.

"...though I must admit it does look painful...but as they say...Pain is Beauty and Beauty is Pain" He said before tugging on her chain slightly more.

Kongo had to raise her chest a bit as the chains pulled her nipples.

Refangs other hand caressed the side of one of her breasts.

He admired it's largeness and softness of the skin. 

Even with her top on, Refang knew she was gifted with swollen breasts. Now they looked bigger without her shirt to constrain them.

"Oh wow, I can barely cup my hand around them!" He exclaimed as he tried to fit one in his palm.

Which was saying something since he's hands were quite large.

_"I hate this, I hate you, I hate everything about you!"_ Kongo cussed in her mind. 

She wished she could somehow retract her large breasts to keep Refang's hands off them in such a perverted manner. 

She turns her head to the right in shame, she didn't wanted to see what was going on, she didn't wanted to see her worst enemy soiling her body...more than what he already has.

"LOOK AT ME BITCH!" 

A hard burning slap impacted on Kongo's exposed cheek. 

"MMHH!" Kongo screamed again as she felt the burning marks form on her skin from the flogger. 

The sudden whip was painful enough to cause hot tears to form in Kongo's eyes.

"You think that this is funny?! You think that I'm joking?!" Refang's voice dialed up with anger as he continuously whips her breasts and stomach.

The poor constrained and gagged monkey groaned pathetically in pain as more marks show on her skin with each whip.

"You stupid monkey! Don't you understand?! You're never leaving until you give up your self destruction ways and agree to be my servant!" 

The merciless God smacked her with the whip a few more times till her skin was covered in red marks.

Her short screams were now composed of wailing and crying. It was too much for her delicate skin.

He finally stopped and admired his work.

Kongo was sobbing and her body was shaking in pain. Tears streamed from her eyes and dripped down from her chin. 

Refang then gently smacks the flogger against his palm repeatedly "You see Kongo...I can make things very easy for the both of us..."

Even just hearing the sounds of the whip hitting Refangs hand caused her to flinch a bit.

"...I can either makes things very pleasurable...or" He whipped her crotch once but harsh, earning another loud cry from Kongo

"...uncomfortable to say the least..."

He watched as a mark slowly show up on her crotch from where he hit her.

By now her her tears trailed down to her body, the saltiness of her tears stung her new marks more, it was like just pouring little dashes of salt directly on a wound.

A muscular large hand cupped her chin and cheeks and forced her head to lift up.

Refang was right in front of her neck and spoke in a much softer voice

"It all...depends on you Kongo...whether or not you want to be beaten or whipped depends on your actions" he whispers next to her sweaty neck.

"If you behave good...I promise I'll reward you with a treat" He softly spoke. A tongue caressed the side of her neck making Kongo shiver.

"Trust me...the reward system always works because you..." The hand that grabbed her face now forced it to turn towards his face

"...are nothing but a bitch to me..." 

He slapped her face a few times, enjoying each yelp coming from her gagged mouth, before walking away to get something else in his treasure box.

_"This can't be happening, this can't be my fate!"_ She thought to herself. _"This has got to be some horrible nightmare!"_

She wishes she could wake up and be back home.

No matter how many times she blinked, she was still tied up and gagged, completely at the mercy of Refang.

"Ah ha! Here we go!" Refang happily exclaimed as he pulled out something large and white from the box.

The primate shuddered and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what new torture device Refang had planned for her.

She heard a loud whir sound coming near and she cringed. She didn't want to feel anymore pain on her poor tired body. 

She wanted this whole night terror to end.

"Don't worry, Kongo, I have a feeling you'll enjoy this!" A soft voice hummed against her ear.

Suddenly she felt her exposed clit being touched by something vibrating against it. 

The sudden sensation of pleasure caused her eyes to open wide and body to jerk.

Refang was behind Kongo, holding a large wand against her clit and holding one of her breasts with his free hand.

"See? I told you, you would like it" He giggled. 

Kongo couldn't tell which was worse. Getting slapped and whipped like some feral animal, or being pleasured by your worst enemy. 

She tried closing her legs but the leg spreader prevented her from doing so. It kept her legs far apart enough for Refang to touch her exposed parts.

  
"Mhhh!!Mmmhh!" Kongo whimpers like a baby puppy as she tries to hold back any moans. 

"Heh, you sound like a bitch right now" Refang picked up her chains from behind and pulled them slightly upwards again, making Kongo raise her chest high.

"Even my pet dog has more dignity than you" He taunted while raising the settings in the vibrator.

Kongo's legs shook more and her body convulsed. She knew her climax was near and she wanted to avoid it at all cost.

She twists her body in any direction just to get away from the toy that was causing her so much pleasure.

"Not so fast, Stable Supervisor!" Refang noticed her attempts and simply grabbed her neck and tightened his grasp around it.

Now, Kongo wouldn't be able to move her body at all as it would be impossible to breathe of she moved in any other position other than the one she was currently in right now.

With her body unable to move and the leg spreader keeping her legs apart, Refang took the opportunity and raised the settings to the highest level in the vibrator.

"Go ahead Kongo! Cum! Cum all over daddy!" He groans and slobbers all over her neck.

_"No! Not again! Please!"_ Kongo begged mentally even though she knew that Refang couldn't hear her.

Even if he did, he wouldn't give a damn.

"Cum on me Damnit!!" Now Refang moved the head in circles all over Kongo's wet clit.

An overwhelming rush of pleasure and ecstasy exploded, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout her nervous system. 

"MMMHHH!" Kongo moans loudly much to her dismay.

She felt something hot pour out from her body, spilling onto her legs and on the floor.

The vibration died down and Refang finally lets go of Kongo

"Good girl..." He purred and licked the head of the wand. It tasted like pussy juice with a hint of peaches. 

The monkey just hung from the ceiling, catching her breathe as if she ran a marathon. Her body occasionally twitches from her after-orgasm. 

She had her eyes closed but was relieved when she felt Refang removed her gag from her mouth, allowing her to breathe through there.

She enjoyed the freedom on her mouth as it was no longer constrained...until it was again.

Once again Refang wrapped another gag on her mouth but this time there was an opening for the mouth, an open ring that forced her mouth to open wide.

"Since you WERE a virgin...I assume then that you must have NEVER tasted a cock before...have you?" Refang questions her.

Her eyes widened again and she looks back at Refang.

He was rubbing his massive cock in front of her, licking his lips and staring back at Kongo. 

More specifically her mouth. 

"I also assume that you've never deepthroated a real man before...have you?" He questions her again, even if he already knew the answer just by looking at Kongo's horrified expression.

"Don't worry, we'll practice together!" He assured her before quickly tying her up in a different position.

Kongo must admit, she was impressed how Refang was able to quickly re-tie her in a different position with no time and no struggle.

Now her legs were tied behind her back as well as her arms and suspended in the air. Essentially in a hogtie position.

Refang pushed her back a bit as if she was in a swing.

"Looks like you're having fun!" 

A vein reappeared in her temple.

She had so many colorful cuss words in her mind right now, so many insults she could give at the moment.

But the ring her mouth just kept her mouth from closing to be able to form any sentence. 

Refang brought out his thick heavy erect cock and presented it to her. 

"It's been a while since I've been sucked off by a whore...and you'll do just fine!" He said before slowly inserting his big pink tip into her mouth.

He knew that if it weren't for the gag in her mouth, Kongo would've chomped on his dick and torn it off like a slim jim.

He could even tell she was trying to bite down on the metal rang that prevented her jaws to close.

Silly Monkey.

His cock was thick and wide, almost filling her mouth completely.

He went in inch by inch slowly, as she had ALOT to take in.

It tasted like salt mixed with a bit of sweat. She wanted to gag from just that but she started gagging for another reason. 

His dick was too long. 

Once it touched the back of her throat she started to gag and shake her head, wanting his dick to leave already.

"I'm not through yet Bitch! Not until I've had my FUN!" He thrusted at his last word and continues to thrust.

"MMHH!" His cock was so shoved deep in her throat, moving in and out quickly and aggressively.

Once again tears form in her eyes. He was violating her throat and mouth just like he did with the rest of her body.

"Oh shit Kongo! Your mouth feels so wet and warm!" He moans as penetrated her mouth over and over again.

Never seeming to get enough of her dark wet tunnel.

Kongo on the other hand wanted to end it immediately. Large amounts of drool escaped her mouth and dripped onto the floor like the slobbering dog she was.

She started to cry and sob, feeling as if it was her last day of living.

"Oh yes Kongo, cry for me! cry like the stupid bitch you are!!" He slapped her cheeks again and went at a faster pace.

He was going so fast and hard he felt like he could break her neck at any second. No problem its not like she can die anytime soon.

Ironically death was something Kongo wanted at the moment.

"I'm going to feed you with my cum so be prepared to swallow it all!" He yelled at the gagging monkey beneath him.

He thrusted away to his delight, feeling her tight throat massaging his throbbing massive cock.

"Here...I...CUUUM!" He groans loudly and spills his hot white semen inside her tight throat.

A rush of warm liquid shot its way inside her, she had no choice but to swallow his seeds to allow her to breathe again.

It was so much cum for just one person to swallow.

Refang lets his cock twitch inside her until he was sure that all of his child bearing seeds were emptied out from his balls.

"Not bad for your first time sucking dick, ape" He said before grabbing a sword from behind him.

In that moment, when Kongo saw his large blade used to end the lives of many demons, she simply closed her eyes and accepted death.

She accepted the cold embrace of death and awaited for his steele blade to slice her open and spill out onto the floor.

Instead he sliced the ropes that were holding her, releasing her body and causing her to fall flat on the floor, making a large wet FWAP noise when she hits the cold floor.

Refang grabs her limp body and rechains her onto the bed just how she was before she woke up.

It didn't matter as she was too tired to even move an eyelid, much less a limb. 

A soft pair of warm lips pressed against her red cheek.

"That was your first lesson...you did wonderful my apprentice" his voice sounded smooth and calm unlike moments ago.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb and spoke softly again

"We will continue your lesson tomorrow...for now you _may_ rest" 

As soon as he finished, Kongo was already knocked out and snoring onto his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I can work on this fic, even if it's little
> 
> I wish I didn't have to work so far for so long ;u;


End file.
